1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology and the increase in production of mobile devices, such as mobile phones and laptops, the demand for secondary batteries as energy sources is rapidly increasing. Secondary batteries for electric cars and hybrid cars are being actively studied as energy sources for replacing fossil fuel.